It Only Takes One
by Laitie
Summary: It only takes one time. One day. One argument. It only takes once. The first time you lose your patience, and your entire world the way you knew it is ruined forever.


**This is for Carly's (I Wub Tuggy) argument contest. I'm not exactly sure if she'll really like this as an entry for her contest, *sweat*buut...the idea came to me and...I like it, lol. So, here it is.**

* * *

><p>Oh, she had the life. She knew running off like that would be for the best, despite her sister's warnings—scratch that, whining's. That red queen knew nothing of real love. And she really loved him. For real. Legit. And he had to love her. His love-making wouldn't be so good if he didn't feel for her at all. She didn't need him to say it for her to know it.<p>

But his temper! It was miserable dealing with his temper. There were times he made her falter in her belief in him. But then he would turn back up with flowers or jewels wooing her all over again. How could she stay mad? She just brushed her fur over the cuts and bruises and let him lead her back to bed.

But one day, he went too far. Today, she thinks it was perhaps the delicate condition she was in to make her finally lose her patience with him; but whatever it was, she's glad for it. The day started as normal. She awoke at noon to see him already gone, off to his "working" already. She didn't expect to see him until far past midnight. With a sigh, she climbed out of the bed and made it up, trying to think about what to do that day. She had been so bored these past few days, she could barely take it.

The door slamming open behind her made her jump. She turned to see his big, ginger form striding into the room. His eyes were red with fury. What had she done, now? She shivered at the sight of him, but didn't let him see. She mustered up her courage, trying to act and sound as innocent as possible.

"What is it, Sweetie?" she asked, acting as if she still assumed he wasn't mad at her. But he never stormed in on her so when he was mad at anything or anyone else.

"You little whore!" he shouted, backhanding her. She let out a squeal as she fell on the bed. "You worthless, cheating little piece of rat's bile!" He threw insult after insult at her with each fist. She figured she was probably never going to figure out what made him so mad. But instead of the dread and fear this realization usually gave, this day it only gave her anger. Anger, frustration, disgust; she was suddenly sick of taking all his shit.

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed. His blows stopped in his shock. She instantly wriggled from his grasp and stood at the other side of the bed, ignoring the pain all over her body as she glared him down. "Me, worthless? Who's the one that beds down with you every damn night! Who's the one that keeps this place clean and puts food on your plate!"

"I gave you shelter! I pay for the food and bed you use!" He made no move to approach her (yet), but his words cut worse than his claws ever could. "I took you in after you ran away from that little home of yours! I have given you everything!" The wounds he inflicted on her were only making her angrier.

"You gave me pain and fear! Of my own tomfriend! I never know if you're going to walk through that door happy or angry, sober or drunk or high! I don't even know if you're being true to me! Twice I've had to chase queens out of this den!"

"You ungrateful bitch! You're nothing without me! You would be dead by now if I didn't let you in!"

"I can go back home!"

He laughed outright at her. "Home! They won't want you back! You abandoned them! Look at what they say about Grizabella! They're saying those things about you, too, you know. I have my spies in with them, I know all."

"I'll find my own way! Good-bye, Macavity!" She turned to storm out of the room, but Macavity was faster and blocked her way.

"You're not going anywhere," he hissed.

"Out of my way!" She pushed him aside. He was so surprised at her uncharacteristic anger that he let her push him away. She stormed out of the room and towards the front door.

"You'll come crawling back to me!" he called after her. "You can't survive without me! We'll see if I bother with you then!" She slammed the door shut behind her and ran. She didn't know if anyone would bother chasing her; if anyone would care about the golden queen running by them; if anyone would recognize her as Macavity's queenfriend or Bombalurina's sister. But she didn't care at any rate. She ran and ran and ran until she couldn't possibly take another step. She curled up behind a broken-down car, cradling her sore chest as she tried to catch her breath. Then her arms retreated down to her stomach as she felt a very sharp pain.

Her eyes widened at her realization. Not that she had just thrown away her only chance at, well, life, for that had not quite registered yet. No, the pain in her stomach told her something else. She was pregnant.


End file.
